


NO.5

by Cold



Series: NO.5 [1]
Category: The Bourne Legacy (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-24 23:10:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14964015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold/pseuds/Cold
Summary: NO.5 不只是個數字





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Marta不會黑化

最終，他們在緬甸停下了逃亡的腳步。Aaron在雜亂無序的街邊小巷中，與一位上了年紀的慈祥婦人租了他位在二樓的房子，而這位教育程度不高的房東太太，顯然以為他們是對因為父母的反對，而為愛逃亡的小情侶。至於為什麼選擇緬甸，而不是更為爛漫的歐洲各國，Aaron當時只是略顯尷尬地笑了下，告訴帶著他們開門的婦人說他們現在沒有足夠的錢。  
  
Marta坐在前幾天剛被他們打理乾淨的破舊沙發上，而面前是她剛拿來充當桌子的小茶几，上面散落著她新買的筆記本，與幾張潦草著寫著名字的紙。她想著Aaron現在在隔條街的修車廠幫忙修車子的模樣。修車是Aaron昨天剛找到的活，為了應付他們倆接下來的開銷。而令人吃驚的，他們已經平靜無波的在這裡生活了一個禮拜。  
  
她不知道這些像正常人般生活的日子可以持續多久，半年前的槍林彈雨並不是一場夢，而再度踏上逃亡之旅，只是早晚的事情而已。  
  
Marta 盯著桌上那些紙中潦草的名字，那些曾經是她家人、同事與愛人的名字，她現在一個都不擁有。  
  
Marta後悔自己曾經的天真。  
但她也知道現在的自己只能想的三個字是走下去而不是回不去。  
  
天色已經暗下，Marta起身去開了電燈，然後回到沙發上，繼續等待著Aaron的回家。就像一個普通的家庭主婦一樣，等待著她可以依靠的男人回家。  
  
開門聲音傳來時，Marta本處於昏昏欲睡的腦袋被驚醒，然後她帶著些驚恐地看著Aaron從門外走進來，手中提著個塑膠袋。  
  
「嘿，你餓了嗎?」Aaron溫和地對她笑了笑，然後舉了舉手中的塑膠帶。  
  
Marta放鬆下自己的神經，然後做出了個狀似苦惱地表情對著Aaron說  
  
「拜託，告訴我不要是麵條」  
  
「抱歉，能力有限。而且我認為你拿筷子吃麵的技能也需要再加訓練」Aaron開玩笑的用食指與中指對著Marta比了個筷子夾起麵外加嘟嘴吸的動作。  
  
Marta原本仍想繼續裝下去的埋怨表情，被Aaron怪模怪樣的動作給瓦解了，她笑了起來，開始一邊收拾茶几，一邊說道  
  
「你真該去當個演員，Aaron，尤其是喜劇演員」  
  
Aaron不置可否的聳了聳肩，然後在茶几上放下了手中的塑膠帶。Aaron傾身靠近彎著腰收拾著的Marta，他輕輕的在她耳旁道  
  
「這樣我還比較願意跟你一起演愛情片。」語畢，Aaron吻了吻Marta的臉頰。  
  
「還有，我回來了。」他看進Marta轉過來盯著他看的眼睛，輕聲道。  
  
Marta閉上眼睛，將自己的唇貼上了Aaron有些乾裂的唇瓣，交換了一個輕淺的吻。  
  
「歡迎回來」  
  
  
  
  
晚餐後，Marta將垃圾丟進了廚房的垃圾桶中，當她再回到沙發旁時，Aaron正坐在上面，拿著桌上剛被收拾好放到一旁的紙張，他盯著那些潦草著被寫在其上的名字。Marta走了過去，坐進了Aaron的懷抱裡，Aaron右手環過了Marta的肩膀，將她往自己的方向摟緊了些。然後Aaron指了指上面一個名字說  
  
「這是你的妹妹嗎？Mila?」  
  
「是的」Marta努力讓自己振作起來，但是語氣聽起來仍充滿了失落。  
  
「很美的名字，一定是個美人」Aaron吻了吻Marta棕色的髮。Marta勾起了嘴角道  
  
「的確是，我們只差兩歲，但完全不同。大學時，一個是書呆子，一個是啦啦隊員。她現在則是個婚禮的美妝師，我們的感情一直很好，每年都保持聯繫。」Marta想起她那個永遠打扮地漂漂亮亮的妹妹，他們儘管這麼不像，但是他們的感情是那麼的緊密。她伸出了手摸了摸紙上的那個名字。  
  
「但是她現在以為我死了」Marta艱澀吐出這些字，有些哽咽。  
  
Aaron的右手抓住了Marta仍觸著紙張的手指，他安慰的撫摸了一下，然後一句都沒說。  
  
Marta有時候覺得這個男人堅強厚實的就像一堵牆，但有時他又溫柔的像一池溫水，可以將你溫暖的團團包圍。而她幾乎沒有在其他的特工身上，看到過後面這種特質，她也不覺得他們被予許擁有這些。  
  
Marta舒服的泡在這團溫暖中，心情稍稍的好轉了起來，於是，她問  
  
「你的家人呢?」  
  
「……我沒有家人。」Aaron沉默了一下說道。Marta感覺到身後的男人似乎緊繃了起來。她繼續的等待著，等帶著Aaron說起自己的故事。  
  
沉默並沒有持續很久。Aaron放鬆了自己的身體，低低地開口道  
  
「我是孤兒院長大的，一直到15歲離開那裡，開始靠著打零工做活」Aaron嘲諷地笑了聲。  
  
「你知道我智商不高，所以我只能做些簡單的活，而且還老被騙，在一次被誣陷偷東西，我被老闆毒打了一頓然後開除了。之後我無路可走時，在路上被拉去做了兵，現在想想還真幸運，那年我才18歲」Marta靜靜地聽著Aaron已聽不出情緒的語氣述說著自己的過去。  
  
「我當兵倒真的當的不錯，已一個腦子不好使的來說，有什麼比服從命令，執行命令更好做的工作了。然後在我被發現智商不達標準被強制退伍前我就自願參加了實驗計畫。」  
  
「這就是我愚…」Aaron看著他懷中的Marta轉過了身，仰起了頭，Marta帶著粉色的唇貼著自己輕輕地說道  
  
「Shhhhh……那都只是你而已」  
  
Aaron低頭回應了這個安撫的吻，這個彷彿輕觸的吻，在Aaron將舌頭滑入Marta微張的嘴唇後，開始激烈了起來，他們的舌頭交纏在了一起。Aaron一邊熱情的吻著Marta，一邊將Marta整個人抱了起來，走向了房間。  
  
  
Aaron看著在旁邊熟睡著的Marta，他想起了今晚的對話，他恨以前的那個自己，他也自卑於那個自己，因為那些被人嘲笑，被人騙、被人誣陷與放棄的記憶仍在那裏，儘管他是如此努力的達到自己所能達到的一切。因此當他的智能被加強後，他就知道自己絕對不能回到過去。不僅僅是因為那些地獄般的戒斷現象，還有之前那段被放棄的人生，他都無法在經歷一次了。  
  
Aaron低頭溫吻了吻Marta露在床單外光裸的肩膀，他笑了。  
沒有藥物控制也沒有認知退化，他已經永遠不會回到過去了。  
  
並且他現在還有了她。  
Aaron動作輕緩地環住了Marta的腰，然後帶著滿足感闔上了眼睛。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

滴-  
輕微的電子聲從旁響起。小小的鐘面顯示著現在是大多數人都已入睡的午夜2點。  
Byer關掉了眼前已經不知道看過多少次的錄像，一邊拿起了桌上的威士忌，一邊走回自己的臥室。  
  
Byer喝了口威士忌後，便讓自己疲憊的身體滑入了柔軟的床鋪之中，他是如此的想要休息，但卻絲毫沒有睡意。  
  
事實上，時差正在困擾著Byer，因為前不久，他甚至還在某個菲律賓的小港口邊。  
  
  
當半年前，Aaron Cross 與 Marta Shearing 在菲律賓消失時，Byer不是沒想過要繼續搜索他們，只是在毫無方向下，他顯然有更重要的事要處理。  
  
Byer有時會想那些CIA的高層到底是怎麼坐上那些位子的，沒什麼腦子就算了，桶了樓子還要人擦屁股。這下，因為一個Jason Bourne，那些比他們都更有價值的計畫─”他”的計畫，都要被他自己給親手埋葬掉了。  
  
那群蠢蛋。  
  
所以最後他只好先開始那些防止火燒燎原的計畫。首先是解決Shearing醫生的去向，讓新聞報導出通緝犯Shearing醫生在菲律賓意外死亡地這件事情上，Byer覺得相當地容易，他要做的只是需要找個相似的女人，泡在水裡幾天偽裝一下就行。畢竟一個逃亡中身無分文，毫無自保能力的女人，會在流亡中遇到什麼事都不足為奇。而Aaron Cross是那號人物還沒多少人知道，也無人關心他的去向。  
  
而當報紙新聞大肆報導通緝犯死亡的時刻，Byer滿意地看到誰也沒有注意到有位醫學博士因為酒駕而車禍身亡的這則小小消息。  
  
最後在將那位英國記者與醫學博士的家中搜刮一遍，拿回任何相關的文件後，他們現在只需要秘密監視著那位已經麻煩纏身的Pamela Landy就可以了。Byer不知道那個女人知道多少，但她只要有任何，任何會令其他計畫受到牽連的動作，他馬上就會知道，並且把她與她想要做的扼殺於黑暗中。  
  
而這看似簡單的一系列行動，也花去了Byer半年的時間，在這段期間，那位惹出這些麻煩事的Jason Bourne也沒有其他的動作隱身了起來，就好像不久前那些大風波，只是因為他無聊玩的小遊戲似的。因此在通緝犯死亡與政府秘密醜聞這些新聞因為結案與毫無進展慢慢被其他新聞給代替的半年後，Byer獨自去到了菲律賓。  
  
當他站在那個有些空曠的港口邊時，那裡顯然已經看不到半年前發生過什麼的痕跡了，沒有機車碎片，也沒有摔的血肉模糊的特工，什麼都沒有。  
  
那些東西早已經在半年前被自己親自下的命令給”回收”了。  
Byer看著不遠方的海面，思索著半年前消失的兩個人到底逃到了哪裡。  
  
一艘漁船在遠方慢慢地駛過Byer的眼前，他盯著那艘小船一會後，便戴上墨鏡轉身離去了，並且搭了最快的班機回國。  
  
  
  
睡意終於在凌晨3點的時候降臨到Byer的身上，而他在4個小時後，還要聯繫”他”的手下幫他調查點事情。  
  
而等他拿到那個地址後，他就要送他們一個驚喜的禮物。

 


	3. Chapter 3

當Aaron 用著流利的緬甸語跟他的同事們告別時，車廠外的街道已是一片漆黑，只有幾盞路燈還稀疏的亮著。  
  
Aaron走在只被黯淡的光線照亮的回家路上時，他想要不要去隔條街那家他Marta常吃的麵攤買個晚餐，但剛想轉向的腳都還沒踏出，他就想起了。  
  
『Marta已經在家裡小小的廚房，嘗試著煮晚餐一個禮拜了。』  
  
想起這件事的Aaron，低聲笑了出來，他滿意地收回那隻欲踏出的腳，帶著還未散去的笑意繼續朝著回家的方向前進。  
  
  
在Aaron 推開那扇在他認為根本毫無作用的門時，他的神經幾乎是立即的緊繃了起來。  
  
燈沒開。  
  
Aaron一邊小心翼翼的摸向門邊燈的開關，一邊小心地慢慢低下身子，準備抽出置於腳踝的手槍。  
  
  
啪─  
當黑暗的房間被刺眼的燈給照亮時，Aaron原本繃緊的神經才陡然的放鬆了下來。因為Marta還側坐在房裡唯一的沙發上，而小茶几上也跟以往一樣，散落著她無聊時寫的紙張跟筆記本。  
  
Aaron放開了已經握在槍柄上的手，他重新站直了身體，正在疑惑著她為什麼不開燈時，突然發現了有什麼不對勁。  
  
Marta的手上正緊緊捏著什麼東西，而她抓著那東西的力氣是如此的大，以致於Aaron都能看見她的手指關節都變成了白色。  
  
「Aaron…」  
當Marta帶著那雙絕望的眼睛看向他，並且用那破碎的聲音喊他的名字時，Aaron知道，他再也不會讓她露出這種表情第二次了。  
  
Aaron快步的走向Marta坐著的沙發，將她攬入了懷中。  
  
「怎麼了，寶貝」Aaron放輕了嗓子，低聲地問著即使在他懷中，仍然維持原來緊繃姿勢，一動也不動的Marta。  
  
「我不知道該怎麼辦….Aaron….回去….我必須…..」  
  
Marta毫無邏輯的話語傳進了Aaron的耳朵，然後他發現Marta將手上的那個東西捏得更緊了些。發現這個情況的Aaron，更加放柔的語調，叫著Marta放鬆捏著東西的手，並且嘗試著想把她手中的東西給抽了來。  
  
  
「放鬆…寶貝….手不要抓得這麼緊，會受傷…..對..放輕鬆。」  
  
當Aaron 將Marta手裡那已經折凹地不成樣子的東西拿出來看清楚時，Aaron愣了一下，但隨即他馬上就將手裡的東西放到了小茶几上。  
  
當Aaron放好那個東西後，他收回了原本還抱著Marta的手，改成雙手捧住了她的臉頰，他直視著Marta，然後帶著仍然溫柔的語氣對她說  
  
「寶貝，我現在需要你去收拾你的東西，我們要馬上離開這裡，清楚了嗎?」而Aaron的這句話就像一個巨大的響鐘，敲醒了Marta似的。Marta終於從自己混亂的思緒中清醒了過來，她惶恐不安地開了口。  
  
「不…，不行，回去..要回去。」Marta雙手抓住了Aaron捧著她臉的手，絕望的告訴Aaron，她不能在逃下去了。  
  
「我必須要回去，我妹妹…」  
  
「不，你不能回去，我不知道他們寄張照片來是什麼意思，但是他們如果他們能寄來，代表他們已經知道我們在哪裡了，我也不知道他們為什麼不直接派人來殺我們，但我知道的是，這張照片絕對是個陷阱，也許他們認為再派人來會又讓我們逃走，而他們利用這張照片，就可以讓我們自投羅網。」  
  
「你回去，沒有活路，只有死路」  
  
Marta看著眼前嚴肅地說著這些話的Aaron，她知道她無法反駁他的任何一句話。  
  
「….」  
  
Aaron看著眼前臉龐帶著淚痕安靜下來的Marta，他以為對方已經被自己說服了，於是他繼續說道  
  
「所以我們需要盡快收拾東西，好嗎?」當說完話的Aaron正想抽回手，起身準備開始收拾自己的東西時，Marta抓住了Aaron已經要離開她臉的手，她低聲地開口道  
  
「不…..，我知道….Aaron，我知道這是個陷阱，但是我還是….必須回去」  
  
Aaron看見Marta那雙原本漂亮、褐色的大眼，現在已經布滿了血絲並且紅腫著。但是即使是在這樣的眼睛裡，它現在卻帶著一種從沒在那裏出現過的不妥協。  
  
「Mar…..」Marta打斷了Aaron想說的話，繼續說道  
  
「不，Aaron，你不明白」  
  
「你沒有家人」  
  
『你沒有家人』  
  
當Marta看見Aaron本還欲講話的臉，在一霎那間變成麻木空白時，她知道自己已經狠狠傷害了眼前這個其實已經傷痕累累的男人。  
  
但她不認為自己錯了，她只是沒有選擇。  
  
  
「我很抱歉….Aaron….我愛你，但….我也愛Mila」  
「她是我的妹妹…我愛她….而她有她的人生，她不應該....被我攪入其中，不應該負那些我該負的責，這些責任...是我的，所以我….必須回去。」  
  
「我真的很抱歉…..，也許你無法理解….」Marta低下了眼簾，哽噎得說著。  
  
「我知道....」  
而當Aaron溫暖的體溫再度包圍住Marta時，她知道這就是結束了。她的人生已經完美的結束在這個愛她的男人與他的懷抱中了。  
  
Aaron持續低聲地對著懷中的Marta說著話，他安慰著在自己說完話後，終於崩潰大哭出來的Marta。他知道自己深愛著她。  
Aaron不後悔。儘管這個也許是他一生中唯一會愛的女人剛剛傷害了他，但他還是會愛她，他不後悔。  
  
  
  
而當最後他與Marta在Mila家的外面，被持槍的特工包圍時，他也沒有絲毫後悔。  
  



	4. Chapter 4

今天一整個早上都讓Byer厭煩透頂。  
  
『多管閒事的Mark Turso』  
  
Byer煩躁的將Treadstone、Blackbriar、Outcome與Larks計畫的機密文件放入了自家隱蔽式的保險櫃。Byer不悅地讓屏幕掃描過了自己的手掌，在掃描完後，他打上了密碼，將保險櫃鎖好，來到了自己的書房。  
  
當Byer在自己書房那舒適的辦公椅上坐下時，那些一直擾亂他腦子的煩躁終於達到了紓解。  
  
Byer對於那個半隻腳都要踏進墳墓的上司，感到嫌惡又厭煩。  
Mark Turso一直抓著他所不知道Larks計畫，對他死纏爛打，想要搞清楚自己還有多少事瞞著他。  
  
Byer勾了一下嘴角，嘲諷地想你不過就是看到個表面而已。  
  
要不是Mark Turso在他之前就已經參與了這些計畫的設置，在還沒摸透他的底與利用完他的剩餘價值之前，他都還不能把這個毒瘤給摘除。  
  
結束了思考，Byer開始專注於他放在辦公桌上的東西，那是另一件，可以令Byer擺脫那些煩躁，開心起來的事物。  
  
『Mila Shearing 的確是個好看的女人』他拿起了放在桌上的幾張照片，端詳了起來。  
  
雖然兩者長的並不相似，但在那雙褐色的大眼睛中，Byer仍可以看到Marta Shearing的樣子。Byer慢條斯理的看著手中的照片，照片中的女人儘管都沒面向鏡頭，但這一點也不減她的美麗。  
  
而他也從這些美麗的照片中挑選了一張最為讓人移不開目光的照片，寄給了他正在逃亡的特工與醫生。  
  
桌子上的手機震動了起來，Byer拿過手機接了起來。  
  
「我半個小時後到」  
  
掛斷了電話的Byer，帶著終於好轉起來的心情離開了自家的書房。  
  
  
  
Aaron醒來時，他的第一個想法是下次再有人把針扎到她的脖子裡，他就要送那個人兩顆子彈。  
  
Aaron動了動自己的手腕，不意外的發現被死死的鎖在了椅子扶手上，腳也是一樣的情形，被鐵制的腳環鎖在了椅腳上。椅子跟面前這張房裡唯一的桌子也都是鐵製的，並且被鎖死在了地上。  
  
這些情形沒有一項讓Aaron感到訝異，或者真要說實話，Aaron更對他還活著的這件事感到吃驚。  
  
明顯是間拷問室的房間內沒有任何人，也沒有一絲聲音，寂靜充斥在這個房間內，也包圍了身處在其中的Aaron。  
  
Aaron知道這樣的寂靜不會讓他喪失自己的冷靜與自控，他等待著，不管是誰接下來要推開那個門。  
  
  
當Byer推開門走進房間內時，他毫不意外的看到他的特工已經清醒了過來，並且帶著冷靜的眼神，注視著自己。  
  
「特工」Byer對著Aaron點了點頭，走到他的對面，被桌子阻隔的另一張椅子上坐下。他將右腿稍稍的架到左腳上，優雅地等著接下來的對話。  
  
他們倆都在等待著。無聲的拉鋸戰在彼此間進行著。  
  
  
  
「為什麼不殺我」Byer輕鬆的坐在自己的椅子上，對於剛剛流逝掉的時間毫不在意，他已經取得這場對話的主導權了。  
  
「現在的你比你想得更有價值」  
  
「………….」Byer看了看對面又開始閉口不語的Aaron，繼續開口說道  
  
「這個價值比許多人都重要，當然包括Shearing醫生….」  
  
雖然被鎖在椅子上的Aaron仍舊不動聲色的坐在他的對面，但是Byer現在可以清楚看見那些在手臂上猛然突起的青筋。  
  
「一根頭髮，只要你傷害他一根頭髮，我都會殺了你」Byer聽著Aaron像是要咬碎自己的牙齒那樣對他說道。他伸手進西裝中拿出了自己的手機，Byer滑動了一下，將手機放在了桌子的正中間。  
  
手機上的畫面沒有聲音，只有影像，而正在播放著的影像是Marta Shearing正在一間不知名的房間焦躁的走動著。  
  
「這是即時影像。」  
  
「你繼續幫”我”出任務，然後我讓她活著」Byer冷靜的開口丟出了他的目的。  
  
Aaron嗤笑了出聲，他想自己得這個舉動已經很完美的解釋了自己的想法。  
  
「要是我，我就會抱持著希望，相信我的愛人只是被軟禁在了什麼地方，而我還可以見到她…」  
  
「因為這可比自己的愛人已經死在不知名的地方，而接下來幸運點自己被殺死或不幸運點被繼續利用的想法好上許多。」Byer毫不畏懼的直視著狠狠瞪著他的Aaron。  
  
「你想要控制我?」Aaron惡狠狠的問道  
  
「我想要你當我的秘密特工」  
  
「哈..是你的秘密走狗吧」Byer忽略了對面嘲笑出聲的Aaron，繼續道  
  
「一份任務，一次監控下的見面。」  
  
「而如果你試圖在任務中逃跑，她會死。或者你想拿任務的內容威脅我，她也會死，而速度會快到你還來不及眨眼，並且到最後你甚至都找不到她的屍體。」  
  
「選擇權在你。當然如果你拒絕，也是...」  
  
  
「她死，你死」  
  
  
  
說完話後的Byer在椅子裡輕鬆地換了下姿勢，等待著對面從剛剛起就一言不發的男人。  
  
經過一陣不長的沉默，Aaron開口道  
  
「第一份任務是什麼?」  
  
「我需要你去幫我拿回一些東西，任務內容我之後會告訴你，以後的任務也都是我親手會交給你，而你以後要叫我長官，你只需要聽我的命令，清楚了?」Byer不帶一絲情緒的回答了Aaron的問題。  
  
「清楚」Aaron僵硬的答道  
  
「等等會有人來帶你到你住的地方，別忘了你攻擊他們，Shearing醫生馬上會死。」  
Byer滿意地看到再度怒視他的Aaron，然後起身準備離開房間。  
  
「我不希望再被人扎一針……」在Byer打開門即將離開的時刻，Aaron突然低沉地說了一句。  
  
「長官。」Byer轉過頭看了Aaron一眼後提醒道，然後在回過身消失於門後時說  
  
  
「我會告訴他們。」  
  



	5. Chapter 5

在被兩名西裝革履的男人押送回住所時，Aaron一邊默默地研究著他們所在的這棟建築物的構造，一邊分心地想著剛剛坐在他對面的男人。  
  
『Eric Byer』  
  
這是那個男人的名字。雖然Aaron只見過他兩次，但這一點都不妨礙他知道這個曾經是他的”長官”的名字。  
  
這個Aaron曾經─或者說現在的長官，在他的所知中是個難纏的角色，他知道這個男人擁有相當出色的審問與談判的技巧，他也許可以不靠任何的拷問就能從敵對的間諜中套出訊息。而就在剛剛的見面中，Aaron也確定了除此之外他還是個心思謹慎考慮周詳的人。  
  
即使在他已經被死死銬在椅子上的情況下，Eric Byer身上也沒有出現任何一樣可以用來給自己當武器的東西，一隻筆，一個領帶夾，什麼都沒有。甚至他坐的姿勢，給Aaron看得手機都巧妙的保持在完全安全的距離上，沒有任何弱點，他讓自己無懈可擊。  
  
但是事實上，最讓Aaron感到棘手的是，他知道這個男人擁有堅定的信念，這種信念讓他無比強大，也毫無顧忌。  
  
他知道在那樣的強大下，曾經的他感到了自己無比的弱小。   
  
Aaron看了看今後所住的地方，在還算大的房間內，只開著一個小小可以透進陽光的窗子，他盯著那個小小的象徵自由的窗子。  
  
無論如何他都必須先完成這個任務然後見到Marta，等見到她後，他才能想盡一切法子帶著她一起逃出去。  
  
否則Aaron想那扇窗子將永遠在那裡，不論他身處在其內還是其外。  
  
  
  
當Aaron再一次被帶到一個房間時，已經是2天後的事情了，而讓他稍感愉悅的事，這次他終於沒有被銬在椅子上了，雖然手腳仍是用鐵鍊鎖在了椅子上，但是這次至少比上次多了些自由，他可以把手舒服的放在鐵製的桌子，腳也可以微微張開，而那兩位身著西裝的男子分別站在了房間的一左一右。  
  
當Byer開門進來時，Aaron覺得自己的人生好像被按了重複鍵，一直再經歷同樣的場景。  
  
「特工」Byer照樣對他點了點頭打了聲招呼後，在他對面坐下。  
  
「這就是你對待”你”的特工的方式?」Aaron甩了甩銬在手上的鐵鍊對Byer說。這次他省下了與對面男人角力的力氣。既然已經決定要做這個任務，他就不該再一些無謂的事情上浪費力氣。  
  
「長官」Byer面無表情的回了一句。Aaron看了看對面的男人，顯然這次他的長官這次不準備妥協於他對他的稱謂。  
  
「長官」Aaron有些惱怒的補上了他的長官的稱謂。而對面的Byer彷彿毫不在意他不甘的語氣淡淡地繼續說道  
  
  
「特工，我想在你還不信任我，我也還不信任你的階段，這些鐵鍊是該存在。也許之後等我們彼此有所信任後，我會給你更多的自由。」  
  
Aaron看著說完話的Byer將手上拿著文件放到了桌上並且推到了他的面前。他打開了文件，文件上夾著一張中年男子的相片  
  
  
「Mark Turso，是這個男人的名字，我需要你潛入他家拿回他暗藏的一些文件」Byer解釋道。  
Aaron若有所思地盯了一會極其精簡的目標報告後說道  
  
「他是誰?」  
  
「我想他的真實身分是誰與你無關，特工」  
  
「這個任務一點難度都沒有，而你大可找那邊那位大塊頭幫你潛進去，除非他特工訓練根本無法沒完成，無法隱藏自己的身形跟那轟隆隆的腳步聲」Aarons帶著他那銳利眼神盯著Byer，然後一字一句的說  
  
「他到底是誰?」  
  
兩次見面以來，本來一直沒什麼表情坐在Aaron對面的Byer，終於在Aaron這次咄咄逼人的詢問下，第一次露出了個不屬於冷冰冰的表情來，他瞪了一下Aaron然後說  
  
「他的真實身分是國家評估中心的高層主管，參與過Treadstone計畫……」  
  
「Treadstone計畫?被那個Jason Bourne批露出來的那個計畫?」  
  
「沒錯，還有Blackbriar與Outcome計畫，而當這些計畫曝光後，他就必須追殺這些秘密特工，其中也包括了你，所以你應該也知道了，他是我的上司」  
  
Aaron發誓自己從來沒有像現在這麼想笑過，他不過就是個內鬥的棋子。  
  
「你利用一個正在逃亡的特工，幫你清算你官位上的敵人，非常的聰明，長官」  
  
「在為國家的利益上，顯然他已經無法提供更多，國家需要的是他的退休」Byer毫無動搖的說道。  
  
「你要我偷什麼?」Aaron問。  
  
「Treadstone、Blackbriar與Outcome計畫的原始文件，我懷疑他隱藏了文件中小部分的資料並且保有了他。」  
  
「如果我真找到那些資料並且拿回了它後，他會?」  
  
「我想你清楚不過，特工」Byer的話Aaron完全能夠理解，他突然有些慶信自己不是那個執行暗殺計畫的特工。  
  
因為他不希望當他再次見到Marta時，他已經手染了許多人的鮮血。  
  
「任務時間訂在3天後的晚上，那天8點到10點的那段時間我與他有個會議，所以你有2個小時的時間悄無聲息得將他的房子徹底搜索一遍」  
  
「你需要的東西我會在行動前給你，特工Max與特工Parker會將你送到目標處後就離開。」Byer朝著房間裡那一左一右的男人分別點了下頭示意到。  
  
「而安全屋的所在已經寫在了文件裡。如果你10點沒到那裡，我就會殺了Shearing醫生，然後下令追殺你。」  
  
Aaron面無表情地聽完了Byer所說的任務內容，他沒無選擇，現在的他只能利用完成任務來換取Marta活著。  
  
「那麼，祝你任務成功」Byer說完這句話後便離開了房間。  
  
Aaron有些發愣的看著眼前已經關上的門，他思索著剛剛Byer最後所說的話的真實含意。Aaron不確定那句話聽起來這麼像自己真的是Byer的特工，而不是他的工具的這個感覺是不是只是他的錯覺。  
  
  
  
Aaron在任務當天的早晨，拿到了Byer給他的配備，這些配備中不乏一些高科技的器材，有了這些配備，要在不驚動任何一人，或者是保全公司的情形下侵入Mark Turso的家，簡直易如反掌。但在配備中，有一項引起了Aaron的注意，甚至在他認清了那是什麼東西後，他吃驚了一下。  
  
那是他的表，之前的他一直隨身攜帶著，但是當他在那間拷問室第一次醒來後，那隻表就已經被拿走了。  
  
重新戴上屬於自己表，Aaron讓那股熟悉感包圍住自己，他知道自己已經準備好完成今天晚上的任務了。  
  
  
Aaron小心的踏入Mark Turso的獨棟宅邸中，儘管他剛剛已經取消了屋內保全的警報，但是Aaron仍謹慎的行動著，因為他不確定屋內還有沒有其他的防盜裝置。Aaron利用手電筒微弱的燈光，迅速的搜索了一遍一樓屋內，並且在某張裝飾品的後面發現了一個保險櫃，但Aaron並沒有費心去解那個保險櫃的密碼，而只是把裝飾品掛回了原來的位子。  
  
他不認為那些機密的文件會放置在那些一般小偷都可以得手的地方。  
  
Aaron沒發出一點聲音上到了二樓，他挨個檢查房間，但結果卻是一無所獲，他看了眼手表，一個小時已經過去了。  
  
『Eric Byer搞錯了?這不可能』  
  
Aaron於是又重新回到各個房間檢查，但仍是什麼東西都沒有發現，在他要再度回到樓下搜索時，他突然發覺有什麼不對勁。Aaron盯著位在二樓的那間書房外的牆壁看了一會後，他回到了書房內，開始把屋內那個擁有豐富藏書的書櫃上的書給搬了下來，在他搬到第二層時，書架上的一個凹槽顯露了出來。Aaron抓著那個凹槽用力的將書櫃往右邊拉，一個小小的可通一個人的縫隙露了出來。  
  
Aaron進了那個縫隙，發現裡面是個小小的密室，而密室內則有著許多的鐵架子，上面都擺滿了文件。Aaron心想以這樣的方式藏著秘密文件可真是老派，但他也確實不得不承認這也還是有一定的效果。  
  
架子上的文件每一份都打上了機密的字樣，而隨便拿一份文件中的資訊去賣都可以得到高的驚人的費用，但現在那些都不是Aaron所需的，他需要的只是那三份  
標著Treadstone、Blackbriar與Outcome字樣的文件。  
  
Aaron終於在倒數第2個架子上找到了它們時，它們與另一份文件一起放在了那裡，Aaron看了看自己的手表，還有半個小時，時間充裕。Aaron咬著手電筒翻開了標著Treadstone的文件，Jason Bourne的照片出現在了第一張的紙上，他翻了翻文件，發現並無與其他機密文件有什麼很大不同，只是多了幾張看起來像是手寫的記錄，而那份文件中的其他特工也都有著那幾張紙。  
  
『隱藏文件應該就是指這些手寫的紙張。』  
  
Aaron闔上Treadstone的文件，然後又依序翻開了Blackbriar與Outcome計畫的文件，都是一樣情形，除了照片上的男男女女不同外，文件都多了幾張手寫的紙張。但是有一件事令Aaron感到疑惑，那就是他並沒有在這些文件中發現自己。  
  
Aaron將標著Treadstone、Blackbriar與Outcome字樣的文件放入了他背在身後的雙肩包中後，他伸手取下了另外那一份沒有標任何字的機密文件，他翻開了它，赫然發現自己的照片出現在了第一頁上。而在發現這是自己的記錄後，Aaron開始逐字逐句的讀起了文件中的記錄，但令他失望的是，這並沒有與其它的文件有什麼不同，甚至他的記錄中還沒有那幾張手寫的紙。  
  
  
文件中只有兩個人的記錄，Aaron再翻完自己的文件後，往後翻到了下一個特工的記錄，而照片中的人，Aaron發現自己曾經見過。  
  
是那個被無人機炸死在小木屋中的男人。  
  
Aaron翻看著他的記錄，發現他與自己不同，這個男人也有那幾張手寫的記錄，他快速地閱覽了一下那些手寫的紙，發現沒什麼特別的，然而當Aaron翻到最後一張時，他的瞳孔猛地一縮。  
  
『什麼?』  
  
Aaron完全不敢相信自己現在所看到的。  
  
  
  
  
10點整，Aaron準時敲開了安全屋的門，一進到屋內，他便被一群特工持槍包圍了起來。其中一位特工向他喊道  
  
「放下你的背包，手舉起來」  
  
Aaron按照指示地慢慢放下了自己背在身上的背包，在他舉起雙手時，他咬著牙對著那位取走他背包的特工說  
  
  
「我要見Eric Byer」


	6. Chapter 6

手肘置於身前的桌上，Aaron將仍亂哄哄的腦子靠在了自己頂住前額的雙手上，他可以感覺到那蠢斃了的手銬貼靠在他皮膚上那冰冷感覺，他仍被拴在了這裡。  
  
特工Max與特工Parker這次仍盡職地待在了他身處房間的左右兩側，但Aaron毫不關心，因為他有太多事需要思考了。他的腦子一團糟，有太多事需要解答，而Aaron知道那個到現在還沒出現的Eric Byer能解決這些，他是唯一一個能回答現在這些問題的人，如果他想的話。  
  
  
當Byer走進房間時，Aaron忍住了跳起來衝他吼叫詢問的舉動，他克制著自己將頭抬了起來，用著銳利的眼神盯著Byer在他對面坐下。Aaron努力的想維持自己的冷靜，但那些一直盤旋在他腦中的想法，仍試圖擊敗他讓他的努力功虧一簣，Aaron捏緊了放在桌上的拳頭開口道  
  
「這到底是怎麼一回事?」對面的Byer放下了他拿在手上的文件，Aaron知道是那份沒有標記名字的文件。  
  
「Mark Turso果然如我所猜測的，在把文件給我前，將計畫中的某些部分給隱瞞了起來，並且把相關數據藏在了家裡。那些手寫的紙張是相關人員親筆寫下的數據，只此一份，沒有其他拷貝，看來我們對彼此都隱瞞了一些東西」  
  
「那不關我的事，我只想知道為什麼那些數據紙上，有Marta的簽名?」  
  
「你應該知道Shearing醫生曾經是一些計畫中的相關人員」Byer冷靜地回道。而這句話成了壓跨Aaron的最後一根稻草，他將拳頭用力的砸到了面前的桌上，站了起來。  
  
「她是個病毒學家!!她搞基因跟病毒，而不是搞什麼該死的人類行為學」儘管Aaron知道自己根本不可能離開他的椅子哪怕半步的距離，但這些顯然都阻止不了他弄清楚一切的決心。  
  
「那很顯然，你還不夠了解她的背景，或者說她沒讓你知道，我調查過她的背景，的確，她在病毒學的優秀貢獻，很容易讓人忽略他在人類行為學上的涉略，但是我想真正不被人發現的原因，還是因為有人幫忙掩蓋了過去。」  
  
「那些邀請了她參與這項連我也被蒙在鼓裡的計畫的人」Byer拍了拍桌上的那份文件。  
  
「Mark Turso讓她參與了兩個計畫?這不可能」Aaron懷疑的說道，他認為這毫無道理可言。  
「我更相信這個計畫是從Outcome計畫衍生出來的」Byer嚴肅的回答  
  
「他想殺她」Aaron知道Byer擁有絕佳的口才，而讓人信服對Byer來說就如同Aaron用一根髮夾殺人一樣簡單，因此他絕對不會輕易相信他所說的。  
  
「錯了，是”我”想殺她」  
  
「他不可能知道我會救她」  
  
「或許他的確不知道，他可以在你救了Shearing醫生後，才決定再度執行這個已經失敗了一次的計畫，Shearing醫生有在你們逃亡期間沒有與你兩個人在一起的時刻嗎?」  
  
Aaron想起了那次Marta在上飛機時的延誤。  
  
『不，這不可能，那時她只是不知所措，所以比他晚上了飛機而已』  
  
Aaron沉默的坐回了椅子上，他開口道  
  
「我不明白，這個計畫到底是怎麼回事?Marta不可能為他們做這些」而對面的Byer只是邊翻開了桌上的文件邊回答道  
  
「這個計畫的目的是計畫者想要利用行為改造，或是行為暗示來改變特工們的行為模式，讓他們暫時變得冷血無情地執行祕密任務，並且在過後忘記所執行的內容，這樣可以防止特工在出任務時出現情緒問題或是得知任何不該得知的訊息，除此之外，也同你所經歷的一樣，這個計畫中也包含了讓特工們藉由感染病毒，提升體能與智能的項目。」  
  
「而Shearing醫生在其中的角色則是利用觀察並記錄計畫中的特工在遭改造或暗示時，前後行為模式的變化，來得知是否有任何其他問題會因此產生。」說到這時，Byer頓了頓，然後他指了指裡頭那張不是他的照片後說  
  
「但事實上，這個計畫失敗了，儘管經過暗示後這個男人執行了許多成功的任務，但他愛上了因為要觀察記錄而親近他的Marta Shearing，而顯然這出乎了他們的意料之外，所以他們只能命令Marta Shearing與之切割，並且替換掉了她，但我想這過程應該不是很順利，因為畢竟這個男人後來被派去了那種冰天雪地的地方，碰上了你，還死了」  
  
「而記錄上寫著去到那裡前，他還沒被病毒感染提升智能，但你知道這個計畫中最重要，也是令他們最急需研究的是什麼嗎?」  
Aaron看著Byer那沉著冷靜的雙眼，他沒有說話，儘管那裡已經有一個模糊的概念出現在了他的腦子裡。  
  
「他們需要知道當特工的智商被提高了後，那些行為改造或是暗示還會不會有用，畢竟那會讓他們更聰明，更難以被暗示。而你….」Byer帶著不甚滿意的表情看向Aaron然後說道  
  
「在這個計畫本應失敗後，完美的提供了再度繼續下去的可能，一個想要利用病毒感染提升智能的特工，救了一個剛好可以提供行為記錄的研究員，你給了他們機會，特工」  
  
Aaron不懂當Byer在說著這些話時，為何帶著這種不悅的情緒，因為他看起來就像個為了下屬做錯事而生氣的上司，但很顯然地他不是他的下屬。至少Aaron是這樣認為的。  
  
「對Marta Shearing來說，這是個很好的交易，她可以利用完成這個任務逃過被追殺的命運。但是可惜的是，你們被我給先找了」Byer勾了勾嘴角，帶著點快意說道。  
  
Aaron知道自己不能相信Byer所說的每一句話，因為他現在正在指控著那個他一生中也許是唯一所愛的女人欺騙了他，他說她利用自己的愛換取了生存，而Aaron無法相信這個。  
  
「我不相信，Marta不可能這麼做，而且這也該死的一點證據都沒有」對於Aaron地反駁，Byer只是不帶一絲動搖看著他說  
  
「的確，沒有證據證明她接近你是為了完成任務，但我今天剛向Mark Turso洩漏了我抓到Shearing醫生的訊息，而Mark Turso應該很快就會去和她見面，於是究竟事實是如何，我很快就會知道。」  
  
「我…」這時，一陣敲門聲打斷了Aaron本欲說出口的話。一個身著合宜套裝的女子走了進來，在Byer的耳邊說了幾句。Aaron在那些低語中，只能辨別出幾個像似「出發」、「準備」的詞，而他的特工經驗告訴他，有什麼計畫已經開始了。  
  
女子說完話後便離開了房間，而顯然Byer也已經沒有意願跟Aaron繼續談下去了。Aaron在Byer即將起身時，趕忙開口道  
  
「我要見Marta一面」Byer看了下Aaron後說  
  
「很顯然在還沒搞清楚她跟Mark Turso的事情前，我不會讓你見她的，特工」Byer在說完這句話後站了起身，然後對著站在一旁的特工Max與Parker繼續道  
  
「特工Max，特工Parker請你們將特工Cross帶回他的住所」  
  
Aaron看著Max與Parker接近自己，他知道自己不能再繼續坐以待斃下去了，他要自己去找Marta搞清楚這件事情。  
  
而現在他只有一次的機會。  
  
  
  
當Byer正準備打開門離開房間時，一陣撞擊聲與悶哼聲突然從背後傳來，聽到聲音的Byer瞬間反應了過來發生了什麼事，他立即伸手去取腰間掛著的手槍，但一雙粗壯的胳膊已經環住了他的脖頸，阻斷了他的空氣。  
  
「告訴我Marta在哪裡?」Aaron嘞著Byer的脖子說道  
  
「那裡不會有你想知道的」Byer雙手緊抓著Aaron的手臂，試圖獲得一點空氣，他艱難的說道。  
  
「她在哪裡?」Aaron知道他在用力些就可以輕易的扭斷Byer的脖子，但他不想殺他，他現在只是想知道Marta在哪裡。  
  
Aaron可以感覺到Byer的掙扎越來越虛弱，而他害怕Byer死也不肯說出Marta的位置，他祈禱著這個強大的男人可以因為面臨死亡的恐懼，而交待出一切。  
而當Byer終於因缺氧而斷斷續續的吐露出一段地址時，Aaron鬆了一口氣。他維持著姿勢等待著，Aaron知道這樣會讓Byer昏迷一陣子，但是並不會置他於死地。  
  
而在Byer陷入混迷之際，Aaron聽到Byer虛弱地呢喃道  
  
「你…會…後悔…」  
  
「…Aaron…」


	7. Chapter 7

Aaron輕輕地將懷中已因缺氧而昏迷的Byer放到了地上，他盯著躺在地上的男人半响後，便伸手往他西裝內側的口袋中，掏出了那隻他曾看過一次的手機。Aaron知道現在的自己，最重要的事就是找到Marta，搞清楚這一切究竟是怎麼回事，而任何他對於Byer的想法，顯然都不是他現在應該關心的事了。

Aaron攢緊了拿在手中的手機，他讓自己清空腦中的思緒，然後在有人發現前迅速地離開了拷問室。

 

Aaron開著車急駛在一條看起來是人為刻意清出的泥土地上。他在心裡咒罵著這台見鬼的車與這條見鬼的泥土路，因為即使路上大的泥土塊已被人刻意清除，但是那些凹凹凸凸的泥土坑還是讓他車子的速度大幅地降低。

就在剛剛他正要從那亂七八糟大的要死的秘密建築物逃出來時，響徹整個建築物的警報器響了起來，Aaron不得不打昏了幾個特工，並且搶在被其他剩餘的特工發現前，偷走了他們停靠在建築物內的車子。而現在Aaron極度後悔他剛剛沒有偷走其他越野性能更好的車子。

Aaron看了看握在右手中的手機，屏幕上的Marta現在正坐在一張堆滿紙張的書桌前，而她看起來如此地精疲力竭。看到這個景象，Aaron皺了皺眉頭，腳下的油門又往下踩了一些，車子以更快的速度像前駛去。

Aaron不管Byer他們所做的計畫到底為何，現在他只希望在發生任何事之前，他能到達Marta的身邊。

 

『十分鐘』

Aaron專心地盯著眼前的路，他知道自己馬上就可以抵達Byer所說的地址。而在這段時間內，什麼事都沒發生，屏幕中的Marta仍然安然無恙，這讓Aaron在心中鬆了一口氣。

但就在Aaron想把十分鐘的路程再縮短為五分鐘時，手機裡的畫面突然吸引了他的目光。

有兩個男人進入到了手機的畫面內，Aaron的神經緊繃了起來，他認出了畫面中的男人，那是Mark Turso。

砰、砰、砰

Aaron能感覺到自己的心臟在體內劇烈且快速的跳動著。他緊盯著手機裡的畫面，畫面中的Mark Turso正在跟Marta 說話，而Aaron從Marta的身體語言中，讀出了她對於男人的警戒與同現在的自己一樣的神經緊繃。

Aaron知道如果他會讀唇語，他現在就能輕易地知道他們到底再談論什麼，而不是像現在這樣單憑著他們的動作姿態來猜測這場會面的目的。

畫面中的交談仍在繼續，相比於Marta緊繃的身體，Mark Turso輕鬆的身體語言帶給了畫面違和而詭異的氛圍，但Aaron知道那種輕鬆是那種勝券在握的人才會表現出來的。

而Marta現在不管在跟Mark Turso說什麼，顯然都已經逃不出他所掌控的局勢了。

 

『五分鐘』Aaron咬緊牙關地想

 

現在畫面中的兩個人已經停止了交談，Aaron看著Mark Turso微笑的看著Marta似乎在等待著什麼。

Aaron知道Marta根本不可能贏的了這場無聲的角力，不管如何她最終都會妥協。

而當Marta最後妥協地從桌上那堆紙張中拿出那本Aaron總是會在他們緬甸的住所中看到的筆記本給Mark Turso時，Aaron突然覺得身上是否有個不為他所知的傷口存在，因為他覺得那小小的傷口，現在正惱人地隱隱作痛著。

Aaron忽視了那股開始漫延他全身的小小疼痛，他已經可以看到那間突然出現在林間空地的獨棟房屋，他在進入空地前停下了車，抓起了放在副駕駛座上剛剛順來的手槍後下了車。因為Aaron不確定房屋附近到底會有多少人把守，於是他決定徒步安靜地靠近那棟建築物。

 

Aaron一手拿著槍，一手拿著手機小心的靠近了房子，在屏幕中的Mark Turso正在翻看著筆記本內的內容，他似乎很滿意本子中的內容，Aaron看著他骯髒混濁的眼裡也滿載著笑意的對著Marta說話。他計畫著他進入房間後，要如何放倒Mark Turso身邊那個疑似是他的保鏢的男人，然後在威脅著Mark Turso說出他所知道的一切。

但Aaron沒想到就在他離後門不到幾步時，他剛所想的一切的計畫，都在他看到手機的下一個畫面時煙消雲散了。

『不、不、不』

畫面中Mark Turso正舉著一把槍對著Marta，而那個男人正在愉快地說話，但Aaron能從那雙眼睛中，看到殘酷的殺意。

『他想要殺了Marta』

這一個念頭讓Aaron快速的衝向後門了，但就在他撞破了後門時，一聲槍聲猛然得響起。

『!!』

 

Aaron驚恐萬分地舉著槍進入到了屋內，但就在他定睛一看地上的人是誰後，他猛的開槍射擊了那個本應是Mark Turso保鏢的男人，而那個男人顯然也沒有意識到突然會有人闖入，在他要瞄準這個不速之客時，已經被Aaron一槍打在了拿槍的右肩上，拿在手上的手槍也因此掉到了地上。

 

「不想死，就別動」本來還想去撿自己的槍的男人，聽到這句話後僵在原地，而  
Aaron則慢慢的靠近了他的位置，將他的手槍踢到遠處。

「Aaron!」Marta在Aaron的背後訝異的叫出了聲。  
Aaron沒有回應Marta的呼喚，他只是盯著眼前半蹲著的男人，他看著這個男人慢慢舉起了手，示意自己沒有任何威脅後，Aaron開口道

「你是誰?為什麼要殺Mark Turso?」那個男人在Aaron與他身後的Marta之間來回看了幾眼後道

「我是特工Ryan Murray，我的長官是Eric Byer，他指派我潛伏在Mark Turso的身邊，取得一切Mark Turso想要隱瞞的資訊。」特工Ryan對Aaron身後Marta示意道。

「這沒有解釋你為什麼殺他」Aaron沒有順著眼前男人的視線朝自己身後的Marta看去，他不想知道現在的Marta臉上到底帶著什麼表情。Aaron只是執拗地問完自己的問題。

「長官下達的命令是，取的資訊，並且在必要時殺了目標」

「為什麼是現在?」Aaron不明白這個特工為什麼選擇在這麼時刻下手，他有更多更好的時機，他甚至可以等到Mark Turso殺了Marta之後在下手。

「長官不希望Mark Turso殺死Shearing醫生」眼前一只手摀著自己槍傷的特工說道。

Aaron想著Byer為什麼留下Marta的生命，是因為她活著可以牽制自己，還是他還需要利用她獲得更多的訊息，但是不管哪一個，對Aaron來講都不是個令人高興的原因。Aaron在心中冷笑了一下，然後舉起了手中的槍大力的往眼前的男人頭上砸去。

挨了這麼一下的特工Ryan，在Aaron的面前慢慢倒了下去，

 

「Aaron…」Marta有些發顫的聲音在Aaron背後響起，他知道現在的自己應該轉過頭去，將這個剛經歷過生死關頭的女人抱進懷裡低聲的安慰，但是他無法，

Aaron無法在真相明瞭前，將他深愛的女人抱進懷裡，他就是無法。  
仔細想想，Aaron覺得自己的愛原來是如此可笑的脆弱。

Aaron走近了Mark Turso的屍體旁，他可以感覺到Marta的視線一直緊隨著自己，但她卻沒有再說一句話。Aaron撿起了那本掉在屍體旁的筆記本，他翻開了筆記本。

Aaron曾經無比的希望他與Marta有一天能夠在一個誰也不知道的地方安定下來，就像他兩一起生活在緬甸的那段時光一樣。他能在工作下班後，走過昏暗的街道，回到自己的家中，一邊吃著被Marta燒糊的麵條，一邊嘲笑Marta拿筷子的詭異姿勢，然後他們可以相擁著坐在他們的沙發中聊著天，互相揶揄、互相親吻，最後他們會趟進那張不算大的床鋪，兩個人擠在一起安穩地滑入夢鄉，結束平凡的一天，但現在他拿在手上的這本小本子粉碎了這些美好的想法，甚至連同那些真實存在過的記憶都被無情的扭曲了。

 

在那些帶著橘紅色的傍晚，Marta坐在沙發上那美麗的剪影，在他的記憶中不在鮮明，反而是那些從來都被他所忽視的東西，清楚了起來。

那些Marta每天寫日記的習慣，還有那本總是放在桌上的日記本。

他從來沒有注意過，直到現在。

「這些是你寫的?」終於，Aaron拿著本子轉了個身，看向了身後的Marta。  
而Marta略帶著哀傷的神情，給了Aaron一絲希望的空間，他知道只要Marta說出一聲不字，那麼後面不管發生了什麼事，或是誰說了什麼話，他都會相信。

只要她說一聲。

 

「…是的……」雖然聲音顫抖的不像話，但眼前的Marta仍是直視著他，輕聲地把這句話說出了口。

 

Aaron從來都不知道為人心碎的感覺為何，也從來沒有一個人可以讓他這麼做，他沒有父母也沒有朋友，從來都是自己一個人，之後他被訓練成了一個不會愛人的特工，除了任務沒有其他。所以現在Aaron不知道那個一直被他忽視的疼痛忽然劇烈了起來，是不是因為他的心已經破碎掉了

 

Aaron覺得很疼，整個身體都在疼，但他卻沒辦法阻止這些逐漸擊敗他的疼痛，他讓那些疼痛充斥了他的四肢、他的大腦。然後他終於笑了出來

「原來你待在我身邊是為了默默觀察我..」那些記憶開始在Aaron的腦中迴旋了起來，他不自禁的想吐，而他感覺一切都在搖搖欲墜。

Aaron低下頭，用手狠狠地抓了抓自己的頭髮，然後他抬起了頭說道

「我這次是第幾號，NO.2? NO.8?」

Aaron再度牽起了嘴角，而當他微笑的看向Marta，遠比之前更為強烈的劇痛侵襲了他。

「…Aaron…」Aaron可以看見Marta的眼睛，帶著些許的水光，非常的美麗。但是她仍舊沒吐出除了他的名字之外其他的話。

「你知道…只有你說你沒為他們做這些事，沒有參與其中，我就會相信你..」Aaron不知道現在的自己是不是像個可悲的蠢蛋，滿臉寫滿了乞求，但他不在乎。

「不…我參與了計畫…」

他的世界終於倒塌了下來，而他被掩埋在了其下，

他放棄了。

 

「我不僅僅是個科學項目?」Aaron輕輕的說出口，將手中的小本子丟回到了地上。

「我他媽的就是」

「…不…」Marta絕望反駁著他所說的話，但事實上，Aaron已經什麼不在意了，他現在只剩下最後一個問題想問。

 

「你愛我嗎?....」他渴求的問道

『我愛你，毫無保留的』

 

「…我…」  
砰

就在Marta話說到一半時，一群持槍的特工闖了進來，Aaron發現自己被團團的包圍了起來。Aaron警戒的用槍指著圍住他的特工，然後Byer從這群特工的中間走了出來。

「特工Across，請放下你手上的武器」Byer用著一如既往的語調對Aaron說道

儘管Byer保持著一貫的冷靜，Aaron仍注意到Byer身上的衣服有點凌亂，他襯衫的衣領打開著，而脖子上還帶著Aaron勒住他時所造成痕跡，看來他是從昏迷清醒後，馬上就過來追捕他的。

 

Aaron思索著如果他現在拒絕跟他們走的話，他們是不是會把他射殺在原地。而這個想法，對現在的他而言似乎無比的誘人。

Aaron知道自己現在什麼都不剩了，就連他一直以來努力想要存活下去的鬥志都熄滅了，因為他不知道那些他活著可以追求的東西，到底還值不值得他活下去。

他已經試過了，但是失敗了。

Aaron慢慢的加強了板機上的手指的力量，他希望這些特工們的準頭好點，因為他不想死的時候，像個該死的蜂窩巢。

「Aaron!!」Marta的聲音再度地在他的背後響起，他轉過頭看向Marta。

他看到紅著眼眶Marta期求的看著自己，她知道自己要幹什麼，總是知道。  
Aaron看著淚水滾過了Marta的臉龐，他知道自己蠢的要命

但是他仍然愛她

Aaron慢慢的放下了手下的槍，在特工們一擁而上的制伏他，並在他脖子上扎下一針時，他在人影中看見了Marta正在對他說著話。

他知道他在跟她說著抱歉，說著對不起，也許可能還會有剛剛沒說完的那句話，但是他知道，就算她愛他，他們也無法一起走下去了。

因為他們的愛情建築在了陰謀與謊言之上。如此的扭曲，如此的虛幻。

在視野逐漸變黑之際，Aaron希望自己不要再醒過來了。


	8. Chapter 8

Marta曾經問過自己，為了科學，自己是不是真的能犧牲一切嗎?  
而以前的她顯然認為她能，儘管無法發表論文，也無法告訴別人自己的研究，但她仍認為科學的發現遠勝過其他一切，因為她是個科學家。

這一切的犧牲都不算什麼。那時的她是這樣告訴自己的。

但她從未仔細地想過，這一切的犧牲，不僅僅包含了那些代表名譽與成就的紙張，其中還包括了她的愛情、她的家人與她的生命

『她的整個人生。』

Marta知道自己不像對Aaron所說的那麼樣對她所參與的計畫那麼的無知，她知道這些計畫的目的並不單純，但她只是個科學家，她的責任是研究，並不是其他，因此她把自己關進了科學的象牙塔中，刻意地逃離了那些他不需要知道的事，嚴格的遵守保密條款，假裝自己一無所知。

而當那個透著不對勁的計畫找上自己時，Marta猶豫過，因為她的確也擁有人類行為的知識背景，但那並沒有和她的病毒學方面的知識一樣深厚，並且不為人所知，而計畫者將要借助他這方面的知識的舉動讓她困惑不已。

但是，最終她還是參與了這項計畫，因為這項將兩者她致力於研究的領域皆包含在內的計畫吸引了她，而她想只要她一如往常，這一切將不會有事。

 

事實上，在Marta再被追殺並與Aaron潛逃前，這個任務也並未讓她惹來殺身之禍，因為任務最後是失敗了。

她是個科學家，不是個間諜，她沒辦法逃過那些因為一次次的親近與接觸，而在她與那個特工間逐漸萌發的情愫。她在愛上那個男人前，上報了此事，而那個計畫也因此停止了，直到現在。

 

Marta看著窗外蓊鬱的景色，她不知道這裡是哪裡，但她知道她身處在一間四周皆圍繞著樹木，沒有其他建築物的獨棟房屋中，這裡只有她與兩個守在出口的特工。

Marta看著放在書桌上的筆記本，她想起了之前與那個男人的見面。

當時的她才剛從麻醉中醒來，但是馬上的她就驚恐地發現了Aaron並沒有與她在一塊，而她自己一個人獨自與看守她的特工身處在這棟房屋中，然後那個叫Eric Byer的男人就出現了。

就在她在床舖上縮抱成一團時，那個瘦削的男人溫和地走到了她的床前，拉了張椅子坐下，然後開口對她說他希望她完成那時候的計畫。

Marta那時甚至還不知道他講的是哪個計畫，畢竟那個計畫已經停止了這麼長的一段時間，但是Byer告訴她，他是那個計畫的主使者，而他認為Aaron仍讓這個失敗的計畫再度成功。

但他需要她對於Aaron在感染病毒後的所有記錄。

 

Marta也曾經在Aaron向她要求，讓她幫助他感染病毒時，詫異於這其中的巧合性，因為他是如此的符合那個計畫的條件。

但同樣的，她參與了計畫不代表她是個間諜，她是個科學家，是個普通人，她不會在被人追殺時，還想著記錄下那個帶他逃亡的男人的身上有什麼值得利用的東西，她只會拼了命的逃亡，然後愛上那個為她付出一切的男人。

Marta不會否認，在那些與Aaron生活在緬甸的平靜日子裡，那些沒事做的下午她會好奇Aaron的身上，到底在感染病毒後出現了什麼變化，Marta知道自己也許會留意一下，但那終歸都只是好奇，她從未試圖讓這個計畫再繼續下去，她也不曾記錄下任何事物。

 

「我沒有任何東西」那時Marta是這樣對Byer說的，而Byer只是早就料到似的對她說，他是要她現在開始寫，寫下那時候任何可以派上用場的資訊。

Marta記得那時Byer遞給了她，那本自己的日記本，讓她把訊息寫在那上面，但Marta不可能讓自己這麼做。  
「我什麼都不記得了」Marta還記得當時自己說完這句話後，那個原本還沒什麼表情的男人，臉上竟出現了一絲的冷酷。

「你還記不記得，這根本不重要，因為這不是個請求。」

「而你以為我掌握得只是你的生命，但事實上你的妹妹、特工Aaron Cross都有可能因你而死」

就在那個瞬間，Marta深切的感受到了那個男人的殘酷，並且恐懼地發現她根本一點逃脫的機會都沒有。

Marta煩躁地看著寫到一半記錄，Byer說他會再派人來拿，但Marta根本就不明白這些東西到底有何意義，先不說這些記錄的可用性，畢竟那些都是她模糊的記憶，再者，Aaron也並未被行為改造或暗示過，根本沒有參考性。

而最不能讓Marta理解的是Byer讓她寫在自己的筆記本上這件事。她能感覺到這後面一定有什麼原因，但是不管如何如果現在讓她寫這些無意義的東西，能讓她保住她的妹妹與Aaron的生命，那麼她就會寫。

儘管她得為傷害Aaron的行為感到痛苦，她也會寫。

 

Marta以為自己會就這樣被殺死。

面對著眼前指著自己的槍口，Marta現在正瑟瑟發著抖，她想尖叫著乞求著對面的男人不要殺她，但她的喉嚨卻違背了她的意識，沒發出一點聲音。

她想也許是因為有部分的她知道自己的死或許能解決一些事情。  
她不敢去想像Aaron知道自己已經死後的表情，她只能祈求他不會因此而放棄自己。

在槍聲響起時，她害怕的閉上了眼睛。  
但在另一聲槍聲在耳邊響起，而她還沒死時，Marta張了眼睛，發現Aaron來到了她的身旁。

「Aaron!」她詫異的叫了出聲，但Aaron並未回應她，只是走到了剩下一個還沒死的男人面前開始問他問題。

而在那個男人開始回答Aaron的問題後，Marta突然明白了。

『原來這就是原因了』

『他要讓Aaron認為我背叛了他。』

 

Marta看著Aaron用槍柄把男人敲昏了過去，她輕輕的叫了他一聲，但她不知道自己還能說什麼。她看著Aaron依舊毫無回應的走過了自己的身旁，撿起了那本自己的筆記本，而她也沒有阻止他翻開那本會令他心碎筆記本。

 

「這些是你寫的?」Marta聽到Aaron這麼問道。

Marta知道只要自己辯解，Aaron絕對會無條件的相信他，然後為了她再一次的付出一切。

但她不需要這個。她絕望地想。

Marta希望他能活，希望她的妹妹能活，而她的不辯解才能做到這一切。

「…是的…」Marta回答道，她知道她得這麼做。 

當Marta看著Aaron在她面前笑出來時，她忍住了那些即將流出眼眶的液體。

 

他在哭。

她眼前的男人正在哭泣。

而當Aaron嘲諷著問著她，他是幾號時，她知道眼前這個堅強的男人已經要被擊潰了。

Marta想親吻他，輕聲地告訴他並不是這樣的，但她無法這麼做。

『你不是只是個數字』她在心裡回答道

最終，當Aaron乞求的問她到底有沒有參與計畫時，Marta知道她的答案，將會殺死這個男人，但是她願意賭上那千分之一他重生的機會。

「不….我參與了計畫…」

 

『但你從來就不只是個科學項目』

 

Marta看著面前的Aaron，她能從他的眼睛裡，看到有什麼消失了，她聽到他帶著渴求的聲音問了她最後一個問題。

「你愛我嗎?...」

 

『我愛你』

這句本應說出口的話，最終Marta錯失了說它的機會。

當一群特工闖入並團團圍住Aaron時，Marta看著在中間的Aaron，她希望他能束手就擒，因為她已經可以確定那個叫Eric Byer的男人不會輕易的讓他死去，只要他不抵抗，他就能活。

但當僵持開始漫延時，Marta驚恐的發現Aaron放棄了，他的臉上看不出一絲求生的慾望。

「Aaron!!」Marta終於哭了出來，她知道這會讓Aaron痛苦，但她不能讓他就這樣死去。

 

他會因為愛她而活下來。

 

Marta躺在床上，想著那張在緬甸他們家裡的舊沙發，她能感覺到液體慢慢地流入了她的靜脈，她突然很自豪自己又救了Aaron一次，她嘴唇抖了抖，小小地笑了出來。

『你知道，對我來說，No.5已經不只是個數字了』

『它代表了你』

當睡意侵襲她時，她希望她能帶著這些記憶死去，而不是遺忘一切的醒過來。


	9. Chapter 9

『我一定要把那該死的傢伙射成馬蜂窩』

這是Aaron意識逐漸清醒過來時他的第一個想法。Aaron猜測著現在的他應該是身處在那間只有小小氣窗的房間裡，因為不可否認的只有在那裏，他才能躺在柔軟舒適的床鋪上，還不是冰冷堅硬的審訊椅上。

Aaron能感覺到房間裡還有另一個人，但是他仍是閉著眼，絲毫沒有張開自己的眼睛的打算。

「醒了?」Byer的聲音從很近的距離傳進了Aaron的耳中。他想Byer可能是坐在了床旁的椅子上。

「你們來真沒有讓我死的打算，對吧?」Aaron閉著眼開口道。

「同樣的事，我希望我不要再講到第三遍，現在的你比你想得更有價值。」

Aaron止不住自己地笑了出來，他張開了眼睛，轉過頭對著Byer說

「你憑什麼還認為我會幫你?這次你要拿什麼威脅我?我的生命嗎?」Byer冷靜地看著床上的Aaron慢條斯理地回道

「你是說你那個連自己都不想要的那條命嗎?」儘管Aaron一點都不意外眼前的這個男人可以看穿他的心思，但他仍是為他口氣中那藐視的味道感到憤怒。他怒瞪著Byer開口道

「剛剛還有人說這條命很有價值?」

「顯然的這是對不同人而論的，這條命對我來說或是對國家來說，可以作到許多事，每一項也許都可以救上百人的性命，但是這條命在一個經歷不起背叛的眼裡，可是隨時可以丟棄的。」Byer帶著毫不留情的目光看向了Aaron，Aaron不甘示弱了看了回去。

「你根本他…」他開口道。但及將說出口的話，卻被Byer給打斷了。

「所以我不會拿你的命來威脅現在的你，我是要你當我的特工，我會招募你」Byer對著Aaron輕微地搖了下頭，然後站了起來，低著頭看著躺在床上的Aaron，繼續道

「如果你拒絕，我說過了，我們會繼續追殺你，但同樣地，會不會得到你想要的死亡，那就不一定了。」

「好好考慮一下，特工」Aaron看著講完話的Byer轉過了身，在桌子上留下了什麼後便往門口走去。當這個無懈可擊的男人走到門口時，Aaron突然開口叫住了他

「等等」Aaron滿意地看到Byer的臉上出現了這麼久以來第一個稱得上訝異的表情，Byer完全沒有意料到他會叫住他。

 

「我要知道那個拿麻醉針扎我的人的名字」Aaron慢慢的一個字一個字說完了這句話，然後看著Byer露出第二個也許從未在他臉上出現過的表情。

Aaron看著Byer愣了一下，然後馬上又回到了往常一般的表情。

「我不認為把他們的名字給你，會帶來什麼正向幫助，特工」Byer板著臉對著Aaron說完了這句話後便離開了。但Aaron發誓他看見了Byer的嘴角在轉身前翹了起來。

 

房間在Byer離開後再度沉靜了下來，那些對Byer的氣憤、不甘與嘲諷也隨之消失了，而被那些東西一直掩蓋著的疼痛又回來，那些讓Aaron暈眩噁心的劇痛，再度在他的身體裡漫延。

那些有關Marta的記憶又開始在Aaron的腦中播放，但現在那些記憶已經不如以前那樣美好，而它的出現，總是讓Aaron一半的身心感覺到想念，而另一半的身心感覺到痛苦。  
而他知道死亡將是最快的解決辦法，但同樣地這也將是最懦弱的一種作法。

Aaron已經錯過了唯一一次用最懦弱的方式解決這些痛苦。  
而現在的他也知道自己不可能允許自己用這種方式拔除在他身上的傷痛。

他會活下去，等到另一個人來幫他完成。

Aaron從床上坐了起來，看著空蕩蕩的房間，突然有些埋怨於Byer的離開。Aaron想如果Byer在這裡，他至少可以有些除了絕望與痛苦的情緒，他可以對Byer憎恨或是不滿，甚至是不甘地嘲諷他，儘管沒什麼意義，但那至少可以讓他分心。

他知道Byer與自己的關係正在悄然地改變，因為也許扣除他那一身討厭的官僚氣質與追殺他們的那件事外，Byer身上那套雷厲風行的作風，的確蠻令Aaron讚揚的。他毫無遲疑的貫徹自己的信念的這一點，也令人敬佩。

如果今天他們之間的關係不是這麼複雜的話，Eric Byer─這個男人Aaron也許會喜歡，也許。

Aaron離開床鋪走到了剛剛Byer留下什麼東西在上面的桌子旁，他拿起了桌上那杯八分滿的水灌了一口，然後用另一隻手拿起了那張寫了個地址的紙條。

Aaron琢磨著自己將會再那裡看見什麼。

 

 

Alison Shearing欣賞著鏡中自己那一頭俏麗的金色短髮，她對著自己左看右看後，終於滿意的點點頭，她今天要去拜訪她的妹妹，這是她車禍以來第一次的拜訪，她的妹妹非常擔心她的身體狀況。

Alison鎖好了自己家的大門，然後站在門前的台階上看了看晴朗的天空和她種植好的迷迭香，她大大的深呼吸了一口早晨清爽的空氣，然後帶著愉悅的心情離開了家裡。

 

Aaron看著不遠處那金色短髮的女子離開自己的視線，他剛剛在她抬頭望向天空時，從那陌生的臉龐中認出了那對熟悉的棕色雙眼。

那是Marta。

「為什麼?」Aaron開口道，他沒有轉過身，但他知道Eric Byer就在自己的身後。

「我認為這個世界是這樣運型的，事情會朝著天秤傾倒的那一個方向運行，而天秤傾倒的方向就代表著最有價值的一方，但事實上每個人都有各自的天秤，然後被各個因素影響後，天秤倒到了不同的方向，就出現了戰爭。」Aaron不懂Byer要跟她表達什麼。他沉默著聽著Byer繼續說道。

「而我的天秤只有一個原則，那就是永遠都會朝著有價值的地方傾倒。」

「如果我讓十個平民陪葬能讓一個國家中的一百個人民活下來，那我就會讓他們陪葬，如果我追殺你或是這些計畫人員，能讓另外一百名特工或是相關人民活下來，那麼我就會追殺你，而現在，已經完全沒有記憶的Marta Shearing，她的生與死，就處在我的天秤上的相同水平。」

「所以…」Aaron遲疑地開口

「你想她活著」

「儘管她背叛了你，你的天秤仍傾向了她活著那邊」Byer的話讓Aaron瑟縮了一下。

「她活著與死了對我來說並沒有差別，但當你的天秤傾倒時，我的也朝向了同一邊」Byer瞄了瞄眼前對自己的話有些震驚的Aaron

「詭異的話，你可以把它想像成多數決」Byer補上這句。

當Aaron從震驚中回過神來時，他警戒的盯著Byer說

「這不代表我會幫你出任務」

「你知道你就像什麼嗎?」Aaron想眼前這個男人為什麼可以總在這些時刻，說出些風馬牛不及的話。

 

「你就像個找不著地方可以拋錨的船。而現在，在你暫時停靠的地方被摧毀後，你就隨波逐流、毫無目標，不知道該去哪」

「Aaron，我現在就在提供一塊你可以拋錨的地方」Byer頓了頓，輕輕地嘆了一口氣繼續說道。

「你…將成為我的影子，接下來不管你被拉的多長多遠，都還是會與我相連再一起。」

Aaron估量著眼前的人說完的這一番話。他想著自己駐足在Byer身邊的可能情形，並且思考這其中是否真有成功的機率。

「這是你的下一個任務，時間期限是一周，所有的資料都在裡面，包括你的那些安全側離點與報到點。」Byer拿出了一個文件夾遞給了Aaron。

「所以的規定都跟之前的任務一樣，我相信你不會忘」Byer說道。

而只是緊抓著文件夾，沒把它翻開的Aaron盯著這個又開始公事公辦起來的男人，他開口問道

「那萬一天秤又傾向我死了更有價值的那一方呢?」

Aaron看到Byer第一次真正地在他面前笑了出來，而那個笑容似乎飽含著溫柔以及無奈。

「那你最好趕快跑」帶著微笑說完最後一句話的Byer在他面前戴上了墨鏡轉身離開了。

在Byer的身影消失在自己的視野裡後，Aaron又看了看不遠處那棟身處在陽光照射下的房子，然後他收緊了抓著文件夾的手，消失在了街上。

 

Byer將點燃的打火機，丟到了自己的垃圾桶中，他看著裡面的筆記本迅速的燃燒了起來。再等待筆記本完全燒盡的時間裡，Byer將那份打上Golem字樣的文件翻開，並且將Aaron的資料拿了出來，放在了一旁。

Byer在封面上蓋上了代表失敗的章，然後在筆記本變成一堆灰燼後，帶著文件與Aaron的資料走出了書房，他來到保險櫃前，將那份文件放進保險櫃中鎖好。

Byer帶著Aaron的資料來到了他的臥室，在他打開他家中第二個保險櫃時，他看了看那張夾在文件上頭Aaron的照片，想起了他們第一次的見面。

Byer知道每一個計畫中的特工他們重生後的名字。他也會利用親自拿第一份任務給這些特工時，見上他們一面並且預祝他們成功。也許很難讓人想像，但Byer重視每一個他的特工們，因為他相信他們會為國家帶來更好的利益。

在Byer第一次見到Aaron時，他並未對這個特工留下什麼深刻的印象，但就如同其他，他知道Outcome計畫中NO.5的名字為Aaron Cross

 

Byer還記得真正讓他對這個短小精悍的特工留下印象的那個時刻，當時的他正處在憤怒之中。因為那時有一些蠢材沒作好他們的工作，破壞了一個本該完美的任務。

Byer痛恨任務出差錯，儘管任務是成功了，但那本不該出現的平民傷亡仍是讓他心情不悅。而比任務出差錯更令Byer痛恨的是，他的特工因為某些愚蠢的原因而出現問題，因此當他知曉他的特工在這次任務後，消失了兩天，他簡直怒不可遏。

儘管任務出錯不是特工的問題，但是Byer仍認為特工不應該因為這些事情而違反命令，不報行蹤，而這需要被矯正過來。

當他終於在某個不知名的國家逮到NO.5時，他看到了那些滿載在這名特工眼睛裡的痛苦，然後他知道了這個叫Aaron Cross的男人跟其它的特工不同。

他在情感上有他的問題存在。

也許這是個缺點，但也有可能是個優點，這取決於你如何使用它。這是Byer那時的想法。

所以他以不報行蹤懲罰了Aaron，但是卻留下了他的問題。

 

而事情出現巨大的轉折是在那堆腐敗的CIA高層搞砸時，Byer該死的必須毀了他推動的計畫，並且追殺他的特工，以保住其他更多的秘密特工，他逐一地清除了相關的人員，以預防事態的跨大，而Aaron Cross是其中的一員。

但讓Byer出乎意料的是，Aaron逃過了一刧，並且還帶著Shearing醫生逃亡到菲律賓施打病毒，而這一切的相關條件是這麼眼熟。

Golem 計畫是個Byer曾經推動失敗的計畫，他是從Outcome計畫中衍生出來，但是只試驗了一人就確定失敗的計畫，因為Byer忽視了這其中實驗者與試驗者因為長久相處產生出的情愫，這必然的結果讓他終止這項計畫。而Aaron的誤打誤撞卻讓他像極了這個計畫中的特工。

當他的下屬問他要不要派出Larks計畫中的特工時，他答應了，因為他想看看擺脫了藥物控制的Aaron，能到達怎樣的境界。

最後不出Byer的所料，他下令回收了那具被撞的面目全非的特工的屍體。而從那時候開始，Aaron Cross的價值就遠遠超過了其他所有的特工。

Byer瞞著Mark Turso開始私下的搜尋著那兩個人，事實上，他大可不必這麼做，以現在這個階段，Byer的權利遠遠大過了Mark Turso，他逐漸架空了他的權利，並且讓他的人滲透進了Mark Turso的身邊，他的身邊全是自己的眼線。但Byer知道他還有他的用處，所以他留著他，忍耐著他的多管閒事，直到他找到了那兩個人。

Byer了解Aaron，他知道他的問題，也知道他同其他特工不一樣的地方。如果他殺了Shearing醫生，Aaron畢定會復仇或是掀翻了他，而他不得以只能將他給清除掉。而如果要長期的利用Shearing醫生威脅他，總有一天他們會找到方法，再一次逃出生天，所以只有讓Aaron相信Marta背叛了他，才能達到Byer想要的結果。

而Byer擁有一切可以達成這個目的的元素，Mark Turso、Golem 計畫、Shearing醫生參與計畫的記錄，還有Shearing醫生的妹妹。

Byer讓計畫一步一步的實現，一切都照著他的計畫規矩的進行著，跟Shearing醫生的見面，給Aaron的任務，在任務執行的當天，對Mark Turso透露Golem計畫，然後再裝作洩漏了Shearing醫生的位置，讓那老狐狸為求秘密資訊去找她，最後讓自己被威脅，而Aaron撞破了兩人的”交易”。

在這一連串的計畫中，Byer只在一個環節睹了一把，他賭自己被Aaron威脅時，Aaron不會殺了他。  
當然這也是因為Byer有一定的把握，而他了解Aaron。當Byer在審訊室醒了過來，而不是像他的某個特工被拉直的迴紋針插中頸動脈而死去時，他就知道這個計畫將不會在有其他的變數。

 

Byer將自己的思緒從回想中拉回，他又再度看了看手中的照片，他滿意的將Aaron的資料放入保險箱中，然後帶著完成一個完美任務時會有的愉悅心情押上自己的手掌，鎖上了保險箱的鎖。

Byer知道他將永遠擁有這個名叫Aaron Cross的特工，不需要行為改造，也不需要暗示，因為他了解他，他讓他的問題得到了掌控。

 

而今後Aaron Cross將會是他的一道影子。

 

一個在暗影中為他生存著的五號特工。

 

FIN


	10. 習慣與距離

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外

晚上10點鐘，Byer踏進了自家的大門。而當他鎖好了大門的鎖，準備關掉家中的防盜警報時，他看到了一個沒有任何顯示畫面的螢幕，Byer對著那個顯然已經啟不了作用的警報器，大大的翻了一個白眼。  
  
他在廚房”偶遇”了他的秘密特工Aaron Cross，而後者正要從他的冰箱中，拿出他昨晚剛切好放在其中的蘋果。  
  
「你認為剛出完任務的特工，不回自己的宿舍，而出現在自家長官家，是個良好的習慣?」  
  
「我記得有人說任務結束後，向他報告?」Aaron叼著”他”的蘋果，愉悅的回答道  
  
「我記得有人的任務兩天後才結束?」Byer看著眼前這個明顯用了什麼不當手段而提早完成任務的特工，照理來說，他應該在兩天後的安全屋中，接到Aaron的報告。  
  
似乎是察覺到Byer口中那股追根究柢的氣勢，Aaron趕緊陪笑的朝Byer笑了一下，開口生硬的轉開了話題。  
  
『可惡，怎麼總是說不贏他?』Aaron想。  
  
「長官，報告已經放在你的書房的桌子上了」  
  
Byer看著面前又裂開一絲痞笑明顯裝傻的Aaron，終於忍不住對他翻了個大大的白眼，然後離開去了書房。  
  
  
當Byer解決Aaron的報告從書房出來時，Aaron正坐在他家的沙發上看電視，事實上，Byer認為他更像是對著電視放空。當他走到沙發的另一邊坐下時，Aaron對著他手上拿的東西露出了個吃驚的表情。  
  
『你認真的?』Byer對著Aaron挑了一下眉，清楚地表達了自己的意思。而Aaron終於收起了那個裝出來的驚嚇表情。  
  
Byer看著Aaron那條小腿處已經破爛到不行的褲子，那些殘破的布料下可以看到白色的繃帶正纏繞在這名特工的腿上，說實話，說纏繞還是具有美感的。  
  
Byer低頭看了一回Aaron的腳，發現自己已經受到工作摧殘的脖子與腰背已經禁不起這樣的折磨了，於是他半跪到了沙發旁的地毯上，俐落地用一刀解決了Aaron的褲子，而裡面以”獨特”的手法殘繞的繃帶露了出來。  
  
「手法相當獨特，特工」Byer將繃帶從Aaron的腳上一層一層的拆了下來，當Aaron腿上的傷口露了出來時，Byer滿意地看到傷口已經被完美處理好了。  
  
「當然，儘管其貌不揚，但是內容實在，另外，長官，你現在的姿勢我相當滿意。」  
Aaron看著Byer沒什麼表情的將他新拿來的繃帶重新纏繞回自己腿上，當然，處理的過程依舊完美無瑕。  
  
「報告中沒提到這個傷，特工」當Byer重新包紮好Aaron的腳後，他問道。  
  
如果說Aaron在成為Byer秘密特工之後，他新學到了什麼，那第一項就是他知道什麼時候可以對他面無表情的長官開玩笑，什麼時候不行。他收起了那一直帶著的笑容，正經的開口道  
  
「是的，長官，這不是任誤中受的傷。這是在來長官家的途中，我不小心踩到了野狗的尾巴，而牠咬了我一口。」  
  
Byer瞪了他一眼，但Aaron卻因為這個瞪視再度放鬆了下來。他讓戲謔的微笑再度爬上了自己的嘴角。  
  
「特工，明天返回基地施打破傷風疫苗」Byer收回瞪視的目光，下達了命令。然後他看著嘴角早已上揚等著他的Aaron，淡淡地繼續道  
  
「我認為這明顯的顯示了任務結束後不回基地的這個習慣的不良影響」  
  
「我認為這是個良好的習慣」Aaron調笑地對著Byer回道。  
  
「我看不出這其中的"良好"何在?」Byer帶著面無表情的臉指出。  
  
「長官，"良好"不就是在….」Aaron慢慢地傾身往Byer的身上靠近，Byer一動不動的看著他靠近，然後挑了今晚的第二次眉。Aaron將頭靠近了Byer的脖頸邊，停在了他鎖骨的位置。Aaron有些誘惑似地說  
  
「看你一身性感的西裝筆挺和跟你幹一場嗎?」Byer側頭看著透過自己的長睫毛往上看著他的Aaron。  
  
『很好，完美的利用了自己的長處。』Byer想  
  
  
說完話的Aaron撤回了自己的身子，帶著勝利感再度對Byer痞痞地笑了起來。  
而接下來當Byer毫無反抗地接住了Aaron送上的吻時，他吐出了這句話。  
  
「結論是我根本不應該讓你養成這個習慣…」  
  
  
  
  
『這真不是個良好的習慣』Byer想  
凌晨4點，Byer準時的睜開了他的眼睛。他轉過了頭，看到了睡在他旁邊的Aaron。  
  
說實話，Byer的床並沒有擁有一個大到驚人的Size，因此當面朝著他睡著的Aaron身體像隻煮熟了的蝦子似地拱了起來時，他的屁股幾乎都要掉出了床緣。  
  
當然Aaron的身體完全沒接觸到他的這件事，也幫了一點忙。  
  
Aaron與自己滾上床這件事其實完全沒有出乎Byer的意料。Aaron是個處處散發荷爾蒙的傢伙，有鑒於在他成為Byer的秘密特工之後的這段時間中，Byer看見他成功的與唯二兩名他較為熟識的特工─特工Max與特工Parker─在任務中打情罵俏的這點上，他們滾上床是事在必行的。  
  
因為如果說只偶爾在任務中擔任協助Aaron撤離角色的特工Max與特工Parker，能得到Aaron一句調情話的話，那擔任主要聯絡與下達命令的Byer就能得到Aaron的二十句。如果不仔細算的話。  
  
Byer看著熟睡中的Aaron，他注意到了他裸露的肩頭，但他沒有動。  
  
他知道自己一動，Aaron馬上就會醒過來。  
  
Byer想著今天自己看到的房內暖氣溫度，他知道即使Aaron現在整隻胳膊露在了外面都不會因此而著涼。  
  
事實上，Byer現在房內的溫度比起以前，已經高了不知道多少。  
  
  
Byer將視線從Aaron的肩膀移開，他知道在過二個小時，Aaron就會醒來，然後離開他的床，消失在他的家裡，彷彿從來沒來過似的，而那時的他則會正在熟睡。  
  
  
凌晨4點10分，Byer決定再度沉入夢鄉。他的秘密特工就睡在他的旁邊，而他們之間仍然有段距離，沒有碰觸到彼此的任何一處，Byer看著Aaron擱在他身旁的手肘，那是Aaron全身最靠近他的地方。  
  
他想這樣的距離很好。  
  
  
FIN


End file.
